Madara's Grandson: Justice Leauge
by dani99597
Summary: Adopted from YamiNaruto. After an unexpected accident with the God Tree in the fourth shinobi world war, Naruto found himself in a new dimension. How will he handle all the things that differ from his own reality? What is his goal and how far is he willing to go to complete his goal? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in this story… I think…

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts and telepathic speech'_

This story is adopted from YamiNaruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Captain, an unknown object has entered our atmosphere!" The captain lifted his head giving the soldier his full attention. "Is it a meteorite?" The captain asked as he walked over taking a look at the screen.

"No captain." Responded a second, female, soldier. "It was originally in orbit around the earth before it changed its course." She continued as she tapped away at her keyboard.

"It might be some sort of intelligent life. Try making contact." The captain commanded. The female soldier nodded her head before she returned to her keyboard.

"Trying to make contact now sir." The moment the words left her lips all the screens in the room went black. "What happened?" The Captain asked. "We can't… we can't get the system to respond sir. Something is interfering with our equipment!" The male soldier responded as he furiously tried to get his screens back on.

"Captain, we're being kept out of our own systems!" The female said. "Then get back into them dam it!" The captain shouted as he slammed his fist into the table furiously.

"Sir, there is nothing we can do." The captain's fist tightened at the news. This was not good. If this was what he thought it was then they had just been hacked by an alien spaceship. "Try to find out where it will land! I need to contact the president!"

However, before he managed to exit the room, a symbol started appearing on all of the computer screens. It was a red circle with four concentric circles in a ripple pattern with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the center. "What the hell is this?!" The captain asked.

"We don't know sir. Whatever it is, it's denying us access to all our equipment." The female responded as she backed away from the screens. The symbols remained on the screens for a few moments. It was like they were eyes staring into their very souls.

Then a moment later, they were all gone and the screens were black once more. "Captain, the systems are returning to normal!" The male soldier said as he started typing on his keyboard again.

"Sir all data has been wiped." The female added. "Dam it! Set up a direct link with the president. Tell them it's an emergency! Then find out if any other bases got anything!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As this was going on said alien object quickly decended towards the cold southern pole. On impact the ship crashed through the ice and created a huge crater in the ground. The heat from the object melted any nearby ice in record time.

The object opened moments later to reveal a figure that slowly made its way out. The figure stood at 165 cm and its entire body was hidden from view by a cloak. The only discernible feature was the two blood-red eyes that glowed underneath the hood.

Turning towards the ship, the person looked at it as a vortex seemed to appear in the air, sucking the ship into another dimension. _'It seems I landed in a very desolate part of the planet.'_ He thought as he took a quick look around.

He then levitated off of the ground and then started making his way. _'Guess I should start moving then.'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So this is what earth is like." He spoke as he reached civilization. He had reached the city called Metropolis and had found a place to look out over the city. He paused for a moment before he pulled of his hood, revealing the face of a blonde eighteen year old boy.

This was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. His cloak was billowing in the wind, revealing that he wore red sleeveless armor over a black shirt with steel shoulder plating and a circular red symbol on it. His pants were black with steel knee plating and a ninja pouch strapped to his right thigh. He wore steel toed black boots and on each hand he had fingerless gloves. There was a beautiful green crystal neckless hanging around his neck.

" _Naruto-sama, could you please tell me what we are doing on this planet?"_ A black raven, Karasu, asked as it seemed to appear out of Naruto's shadow. It was larger than any normal raven and it had purple markings all over its body. It also had different colors on each eye. The left eye was purple while the right one was red.

"Earth is famous for the heroes that inhabit her. You can say that I got curious about them." Naruto replied. There had been news spread through entire galaxies about the so called heroes of earth, especially of the two surviving cryptonians.

" _But why? There are plenty of other places to go."_ The bird complained. "I want to see their strengths and weaknesses. One could never be too careful and besides… it will be fun to play with their minds."

" _Just like you did with that monitoring station?"_ The raven asked. Naruto merely responded with a smirk. "It had its purpose. I'm now a registered citizen of the United States of America."

" _Now what?"_ The raven asked. "Now we'll wait." As he said that a blur passed by them between the buildings. Well, it would have been a blur had Naruto not had the Sharingan. With it he could easily see what it was.

He had half expected it to be superman, but was quite surprised when it was actually his female counterpart. He was thoughtful for a moment before his eyes flickered to his shoulder.

"Change of plan Karasu-chan. We're going after her, but first…" He trailed off as he pulled out a mask from his pouch. He put the mask on his face and it covered one third of his face. The moment he did so his blonde hair turned black, his whisker marks disappeared and the mask attached to his face like a second skin.

The mask was almost completely white with red and black markings just below its solitary eye hole. The mask completely covered the left side of Naruto's face, leaving the right side open.

"Welcome back Ryu…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **AN:** If you read the original story then you know how much I have already cut out of it. That is how much that I'm going to change this. I'm going to make it as much my own as I can.  
Now I will admit I don't know much about DC. I was always more of a Marvel fan and thus I don't know a whole lot of the DC universe. There will be a lot of research I will have to do to make this possible, but I'm not about to back down.  
This story will be updated once a month. Every month on the first I will upload a new chapter.  
I would have written more on this chapter, but I didn't find the time. I had originally planned to combine it with the second chapter because it became so short, but I guess it doesn't always work out the way we plan.  
But anyways; tell me what you think so far!

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in this story… I think…

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts and telepathic speech'_

This story is adopted from YamiNaruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryu, or Naruto, arrived at the scene moments after Supergirl. He arrived just in time it seemed as the action was just starting. There were several armored wans that were quite obviously damaged as the smoke that was rising from them was a dead giveaway. He immediately used the Meisaigakure no Jutsu so that he could observe the fight uninterrupted.

The girl seemed to be doing fine all things considered. She easily blocked the bullets as they just bounced off of her skin. _'Interesting… in appearance Kryptonians are almost identical to humans, but under the influence of a yellow star, they get almost unimaginable powers; flight, superhuman speed and strength and invulnerability to almost any physical harm.'_ Naruto thought as he watched on with interest. _'I need to know more.'_

He watched as Supergirl easily handled the bank robbers. Naruto even had to compliment her on her hits. To be honest Naruto was a little disappointed that Superman hadn't showed up yet. Perhaps he trusted his cousin to handle it alone.

However, before the blonde woman could catch the last robber, two green beams of energy smashed into her sending her flying. She smashed into one of the armored cars completely destroying it.

Moments later the hero emerged from the wreckage and looked around for the culprit with narrowed eyes. A second blast was sent towards her and she maneuvered to try and avoid it. However, the blast narrowly hit her shoulder and it was enough to send her spiraling to the ground once more.

This was when the shooter decided to make his entrance as he came out of hiding. His face was human, but it was very hard to see as most of his face was torn up. The rest of his body was all metal and wires and there were several lines on his body that glowed an eerie green color.

" _If I am correct then that is Metallo."_ Karasu said from Naruto's shoulder. Naruto merely nodded while his eyes stayed on the fight. "Metallo is an enemy of Superman. He was formerly a human criminal named John Corben, but is now merely a brain within a metallic body. From what I understand his heart is a piece of kryptonite." He explained.

After having hacked into the United States military system, he had been able to get his hands on files that were considered confidential. He now had official and unofficial information on all the criminals on earth. "He reminds me of someone else…"

" _You mean Akasuna no Sasori, right?"_

"Yes, just like Sasori, Metallo has one weakness and that is his kryptonite heart. What's even more interesting is that neither Superman nor Supergirl can use it against him because it's their weakness." A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "This will certainly get more interesting.

Metallo walked up towards the fallen superhero who was still trying to recover. Just as he was about to fire another blast at her she seemed to get her thoughts straight again. The blast hit the cement as she quickly was out of his reach.

"No you don't!" Supergirl shouted as she went in for a punch. Metallo retaliated by dodging the attack and then sending his fist into her gut. Supergirl skidded backwards and Metallo went in for another strike. However, Supergirl easily recovered and tackled him to the ground.

She jumped into the air and just as Metallo got up she blasted him with her heat vision. Meanwhile Naruto had been quietly studied the Kryptonian with his Sharingan. He could tell with a quick observation that her energy reserves were running low and the green energy from the kryptonite was slowly eating away at her energy, making it drain even faster.

"What do you think Karasu-chan?"

" _Supergirl… she rarely uses her feet when she fights. It's almost just punches. Her strategy is to simply overpower the opponent or use her abilities as an advantage."_ There was a hint of seriousness in her tone, but it was equally amused. _"They need to learn proper fighting. They have no style at all."_

"Yes, Supergirl is immensely strong both in terms of power and ability to take physical punishment, but they're not invincible." He said earning a nod from the raven. "It would be good for them both to learn to fight a little more sophisticated. Raw power works against everyday goons, but against more than a few or stronger opponents would leave her struggling. It doesn't help that her weakness is public knowledge either."

When Naruto refocused on the fight he found it at a not so surprising result. Metallo was lying motionless within a crater and Supergirl was victorious. Naruto blinked a couple of times, not quite sure what he was looking at.

"Is she really just walking up to him?" He asked. _"Without any backup plan, it's not really a good idea to go near your enemy, even if they're down. We can't be certain he's not faking it."_ Karasu agreed.

As it turned out that was exactly what he was doing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Too bad for you, because I'm taking you to jail." Supergirl said as she walked forward to pick him out of the crater. "I don't think so!" Metallo suddenly said as he opened his chest cavity. Supergirl was immediately hit by kryptonite rays and fell to the ground.

"You're a fool Supergirl. You believed I was down when in reality you were only walking into my plan. You had your chance… but now it's my turn." He fired kryptonite beams at the downed superhero that could do nothing but watch as they approached her.

It was a direct hit and Supergirl cried out in pain as the beam hit her. "I'm your perfect enemy." Metallo boasted as Supergirl skidded along the ground. "I can use your weakness to my advantage." He continued as he hit her with another beam.

He was about to finish the job, but before he had the chance to do so something impacted with his side, sending him flying. He didn't even have a chance to feel the pain before he collided with the side of one of the armored trucks. Naruto rose from his crouched position and leveled his eyes on the now destroyed van.

Supergirl, who was still on the ground, watched the newest arrival with a look of surprise. She had never seen this particular person before. She instantly knew he had powers of some sort. No normal human being could move so fast. However, she did not recognize anything about him.

"Who the hell are you?" Metallo demanded as he emerged from the truck, eyes ablaze with fury. "Me?" Naruto pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm no one in particular." Metallo narrowed his eyes.

"Then get lost." He said before firing a kryptonite blast his way. Instead of dodging, like Metallo had expected him to do, Naruto stood his ground. Just as the beam was about to hit him, an invisible barrier deflected it.

Metallo, seeing that his attack failed, rushed Naruto in hopes of getting in a good punch. The black-haired teen easily avoided it before driving his own fist into the villain's jaw. Metallo stumbled backwards while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm tired of this!" Metallo shouted in outrage. He leaped at Naruto and started throwing punches left and right. The more enraged he got, the easier it got for Naruto to keep dodging or blocking.

"You have impressive strength, but your speed is lacking and your style has flaws." Naruto observed calmly. After blocking a few more attacks Naruto threw his own punches.

Metallo tried to keep up, but to no avail. Naruto was simply too fast and too experienced for him. He was able to dodge and block the first few swings before Naruto started landing hard hits.

At one point Metallo lifted his arms to block his face. That was his final mistake as Naruto used all his strength to drive his fist far up the half man's gut. The villain flew backwards before he hit the ground, hard.

Civilians now started coming out of their hiding places and they were awed with the new guy. Several of them thought they were looking at the city's newest hero as he slowly approached the downed villain.

As Metallo got up he sent a glare of unrestrained anger at Naruto. He picked up one of the armored cars and threw it with all his might at the masked unknown. Naruto lifted his gaze to the flying van and he had to fight the amused smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

With relative ease, he flipped over the transportation and landed with his right foot first planted into Metallo's face. The man took the hit full on and crashed to the ground. "You know, to be made of metal you have a certain disadvantage."

"What?" Metallo asked as he got back to his feet. He was getting frustrated with this new guy and wanted him gone. "Because metal is an excellent conductor for electricity."

With excellent agility Naruto managed to kick the villain in the chest. As Metallo flew backwards Naruto went through a set of handseals. As he finished black lightning started sparkling around his hand. Soon his hand was engulfed by it as he pointed it towards his enemy.

"Kuroi Chidori…" He aimed his hand directly at the metal man. "Eisō!" A spear of black lightning shot towards Metallo at a speed he could barely see. It smashed into his body sending thousands of volts of electricity through him.

"Shit!" The man screamed as the lightning spear pierced through him and exited his body on the other side. Moments later the spear disappeared, but his body had still been immobilized by it.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you." The villain's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's voice from behind him. As he spoke, black flames appeared in the palm of Naruto's hand. With that he slammed his hand into Metallo's chest.

The black fire melted through Metallo's armor and his chest, just barely missing his heart. Letting go of Metallo, Naruto watched as he fell onto his back. He was still alive, but just barely.

Naruto bent down in front of the villain and slowly ripped the ruined armor out. A smirk appeared on his face when the kryptonite came into view. He reached down and just as he ripped it out he made eye contact with the villain.

Metallo's eyes flickered for a moment until the kryptonite was completely out of him. Now that he had the heart of the villain in his hand Naruto started inspecting it. His Sharingan activated on instinct as he looked the rock over.

' _Interesting… there is so much power within this small rock… I need to study it closer later.'_ He thought as he pulled out a disk-like object. Without hesitating for a moment he placed the kryptonite on the disk that then formed a white cube around it, securing it for transport before teleporting it into his private dimension.

"Karasu-chan, is the superhero up yet?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes. _"Yes master."_ The bird replied. "Then you know what to do." The masked man said before he turned to walk towards her.

Meanwhile Karasu disappeared into his shadow once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the effects of the kryptonite faded Supergirl was finally able to get to her feet. She groaned slightly as she rubbed her head, the pain still fading. As she opened her eyes she saw her mysterious savior slowly approaching.

As he got a closer look at her outfit Naruto couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. _'I don't particularly like the colors, but that suit hugs her form in all the right places.'_ He thought. He was snapped out of it when he realized the girl had tried to speak to him.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Supergirl raised an eyebrow at his lack of attention, but repeated her words none the less. "I said thank you and asked what happened to Metallo."

"He's… taken care of." Naruto replied. As he spoke Supergirl lifted her gaze to above Naruto's shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the mangled corpse of the now dead supervillain. "You… you killed him?" She asked in disbelief as she took a step back.

Naruto tilted his head to the side like he was uncertain of why she asked. "Is that a problem?" He asked. "Yes, it is." Naruto turned halfway around when he heard the voice from behind him.

In the air, floating above them both was Superman and he did not look happy. The man of steel decended next to his cousin as he spoke. "I couldn't get here sooner. I am so sorry." He said, talking only to his cousin.

"It's ok." Supergirl commented as she sent a disbelieving look Naruto's way. That reminded Superman of the mysterious man that was standing next to them.

"Who are you stranger?" He asked with a neutral expression. "Me? I'm no one in particular. However, I do call myself… Ryu." Naruto replied. "And why did you kill Metallo?" Superman asked as his eyes narrowed.

Naruto merely gave a casual shrug as if he was disinterested in the conversation. "He was a threat and I eliminated him." Superman's eyes narrowed further. "But you shouldn't have killed him. He should have been taken to prison where he would have served his time."

"And then he would be out again and do it all over again." Naruto added feeling quite annoyed with the Kryptonian in front of him. "Besides he wasn't even that much human so it shouldn't be considered killing."

Superman could see that the slightly shorter male was not going to budge on the subject. The look on his face was the look of someone that was set in their ways. However there were still some things he wanted to know. Like, for example, how his x-ray vision could not see the part of his face that was hidden.

"Where did you come from and what are your intentions on earth?" The superhero asked suspiciously. "I've come from… nowhere. As for my intentions… you'll see in time." Superman was about to point out that he needed more information, but was interrupted by the sound of a camera clicking.

Not far from where they were standing a dark haired woman and an orange haired man who was holding a camera. "Hello, I'm Lois Lane and I am a reporter for the Daily Planet and this is Jimmy Olsen my photographer." She presented herself. From the corner of his eye, Naruto caught Superman stiffening slightly.

' _So he knows her already… interesting…'_ He thought. "Anyways…" Lois said as she pulled out a tape recorder from her purse. "What is your name, hero?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before he looked over at Superman with a questioning look. Had she heard nothing of their conversation?

"I'm no hero Ms. Lane." He said as his gaze returned to the reporter. "And you can call me Ryu." Lois nodded her head. "And where did you come from?"

"Like I said to the red, blue and yellow duo over there, I came from nowhere." Lois looked rather unpleased with his answer, but didn't have the chance to question further. "That's enough for today Ms. Lane." Superman said as he walked in between them.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow before he disappeared from Superman's sight. Barely a second later he reappeared a few meters away making the orange haired man give a gasp of surprise.

"Before I leave…" Naruto started off as he turned to the female superhero. "You are immensely strong Supergirl. You can take your share of physical punishment and you can dish out just as much, but you're not invincible. You need to learn to fight to better suit your speed and not just your brute strength."

As he finished he slowly walked passed her only to stop when they were shoulder to shoulder. "Also, you owe me one for saving your life." He added before his body dissolved into a flock of crows.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The place Naruto reappeared resembled a Jenga-esque maze which was self-shifting. The walls were constructed of several different materials, concrete and stone only to name two of them.

This was Naruto's personal dimension, one he called 'The maze of Infinity'. It was an alternate space that was linked with his Sharingan which was also the only way inn and out of it as far as he knew.

However, just in case he had made the maze extremely complex. He had inserted an illusion that would instantly trick anyone other than himself that entered the maze. His maze also worked in three or more different dimensions. People could walk upstairs that led to nowhere, could end up walking upside down or simply walking in huge circles.

However, if one managed to make it past the maze one would come to a long hallway that led to the room Naruto was currently occupying. It was a large circular room that could have easily held hundreds of people. On the walls were paintings of all the previous Hokage with some memorable shinobi from the elemental nations. The ceiling of the room was manipulated to look like the blue sky and the weather mirrored in whatever emotions Naruto was feeling at the moment.

In the middle of the room, Naruto was sitting behind a desk and in front of him floated a holographic screen accompanied by a holographic keyboard. At his side was the kryptonite which had been placed on a scanner.

"Learn something new every day…" he muttered as he read through the readings he got from the kryptonite. "This thing has some serious power within it." Karasu appeared on his shoulder at that moment.

" _What did you find Naruto-sama?"_ The bird asked curiously. "Hmm, if I'm correct then that small piece of kryptonite has enough energy to power a city like Metropolis and still have some power left over." He explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"And Kryptonians… I think Kryptonians in some ways are living solar batteries. Their cells absorb electromagnetic radiation from stars like earth's sun. A piece of Kryptonite releases radiation that possibly interferes with that process and drives the energy out of their cells in a painful fashion… it's just a theory, however, to reach a conclusion I need a Kryptonian's blood."

Naruto pressed a button and the screen in front of him flickered to a different image, this one of the super siblings. "And there are only two Kryptonians, which I know of, that are alive." He leaned forward and started tapping on the keyboard once again.

A moment later two profiles showed up on the screen. He had pulled both directly out of the American archives. "Only two things are infinite; the universe and the stupidity of humans." He muttered as he looked over both profiles.

"Seriously though, other than the glasses, there is nothing that differ them from their superhero counterparts." He added with amusement. "Clark and Kara Kent… or should I say Superman and Supergirl…"

(I made Naruto higher as an afterthought. If you look at the previous chapter you'll see I updated it to match this one.)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviews:

AsSRape69

Umm… what? I understand what you're saying, but your grammar needs some work. Also your name is very… sexual. Why is that?

Midnightson41

I will continue writing this as much as I can. I have a tight schedule, but I should be able to press inn some writing hours.

Red Archer

Well, I honestly made him that small because of the source material. In fact, the original author of this made him even shorter than I have. However, now after thinking it over I might agree with you and change it later.

WindyCitySlayer1

Will do!

ZeWi

Thanks for correcting me! I actually like it when people find out what I've spelled wrong and correct me so keep it up!

Guest

Wait… WHAT?! You're Norwegian?! That or you just spelled incorrectly and I'm being an idiot right now…

Stratos263

Did you know that Stratos is actually the name of a type of chocolate in Norway? Quite a coincidence… but anyways, no spoilers. ;)

Forgottenkami

You hit right on. Iron man has always been my favorite. However, it is going to be some time before I write a Marvel\Naruto crossover. The reason for this is that I don't want to go over two stories at a time. Many writers who do find it to overwhelming and give up in the end. However, when I'm done with these ones then I might consider it. And, if I ever write a Marvel\Naruto crossover, I'll probably write it in the cinematic universe. The fact is that I don't have any of the iron man comics and I don't remember much of them either. Besides, it's easier to get source material from the movies.

Guest II

Thanks, I hope to make it even more interesting if possible. Hope you I won't make you hate me by doing changing something you didn't like.

darrius212

I will, I will, don't worry! I just had a slight… problem last week, but I won't stop. That much I promise!

KTlovesmoney

Dam you're really putting the pressure on here. I can't promise anything because it will eventually stray from whatever the original author was thinking, but I promise to do my best.

.9

Sure, but I mean he is kinda very OP as it is.

 **AN:** Holy mother of Jesus! I did not expect the kind of attention this story would receive! I don't know what I was expecting, but this was certainly not it! I think I received over two hundred notifications on this story in one week. It's crazy and I'm honestly starting to feel the pressure!  
I hope I don't disappoint you all folks!  
Now despite all this, it doesn't mean that this story is my primary focus. It might be at a later date, but for now it's not. In other words, this story will have an irregular updating schedule. I will update it whenever I have the chance and when I'm happy with the chapter. It won't be once a week, but it will be more than once a month at least… hopefully.

Don't forget to R&R!

Until next time!


End file.
